


Whatever this world can give to me

by deacuryftw



Series: You're my best friend [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Band Fic, Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Success, Teamwork, friends - Freeform, john is a bean, this is cute oml
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacuryftw/pseuds/deacuryftw
Summary: After finishing 'A Night At The Opera' the band's lives change completely. Success. Fame. Money.How will they keep their relationships a secret while touring? Homophobia is very common these days.---A lot of smut and fluff!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod it's here. It's been an ETERNITY since i last updatet this story. actually this is the sequel to part 1 of this series but it can be read without knowing part 1 - even though i recommend reading the first part as well
> 
> have fun reading!! <3333

It was a few minutes after 7 am when John woke up. Freddie was already up, currently feeding Tom, Jerry and Lily. “Good morning, darling.”, he said when he recognized his boyfriend on the sofa. “Good morning. How are you?” “I feel quite good. I think all that sleep did help a lot.” John stood up and went over to the older man to kiss him. “I am happy to hear that.” “So…what about that shower you were talking about yesterday?”, Freddie asked with a naughty smirk. “I see you really do feel better.”, answered John laughing and planting another kiss on Freddie’s lips. “Even if I still were very sick I would fancy you, darling.” With those words Freddie pulled John closer and started kissing him more passionately.

“You are so handsome.”, Freddie panted when he put his hand to John’s crotch who let out a surprised moan. “Is this okay for you?”, the singer asked to make sure that he wasn’t pushing John in any way. “Yes, of course. We’re finally alone.” They locked eyes for a moment and Freddie smirked when he kissed John again and laid his hands on his hips. Slowly he lead him in the direction of the bathroom.

John clumsily reached for the door knob while kissing and pushed Freddie inside the room as soon as he opened the door. John whimpered when Freddie let go off him to turn on the light. His cock was hard and waiting for attention at this point and there was no way they could get interrupted, it was only them.

“Please, Freddie I need you.”, John whispered as he pulled his boyfriend closer and shifted his hips against him. He wasn’t the only one whose cock was aching hard. “Let’s take off your clothes, shall we?” John nodded in response and almost ripped his shirt off. Freddie unzipped his pants in the meantime and pulled it down together with John’s briefs. The younger man stepped out of his pants and kicked it away. The same thing repeated but this time on Freddie.

Now both were facing eachother with their hard members throbbing between them. “I don’t know if you can remember, but uhm…last night when we were playing Truth or Dare you said that you uhm…want to try and uh…” John blushed he didn’t know how to put his words. “…swallow my load.” Freddie kissed him. “You don’t have to be so shy about telling me stuff like that, okay? Just say what you want to say I would never judge you.” John nodded and hugged Freddie. “And?” “I remember that…why did you bring it up?” “Don’t act as if you wouldn’t know.”, John laughed and playfully punched Freddie’s chest. “Do you…do you want to try that?” Freddie thought for a moment and then placed his palm around John’s boner who moaned in surprise and pleasure. “I would love to. Is it okay if I go down on you?” John managed to nod as he was whining under Freddie’s grip.

Slowly Freddie got to his knees and started by jerking John off. He stroked his hand down his shaft and up to the head where he would use his thumb to stimulate it. Everytime Freddie would touch the tip of John’s dick he shivered. Freddie continued his actions until he placed a soft kiss on the tip of John’s dick who got goosebumps at the feeling of his boyfriends lips on this sensitive spot. Next he licked a line from John’s balls to the head of his cock and John put his hands into Freddie’s thick black hair. “Does that feel good?”, Freddie asked and John’s cock twitched at the sight of his boyfriend looking up at him with those big brown eyes, asking if what he did felt good. Of course it felt good. John never felt anything better in his whole life. He nodded eagerly. “Please keep going.”

Freddie took this as invitation to take the younger man’s cock into his mouth. Lightly he closed his lips around the head of his dick and tried to remember all the things he enjoyed when receiving a blowjob himself, but that was quite hard at the given moment. Awkwardly he tried to swirl his tongue around the tip of John’s member and to his surprise John let out a deep sigh. He repeated this act a few times before he took the cock deeper into his mouth which was followed by a groan from John. “This feels so good.”, he sighed and threw back his head.

Switching between bopping his head and twirling his tongue around the cock’s tip Freddie recognized that his boyfriend was getting closer as he started panting heavier than before. His own dick was aching hard so he pulled his hand around it and started jerking himself off fast. “God, Freddie-“, John hissed and it were those words which made Freddie stop taking care of the bassists cock.

With weak legs he stood up again and kissed John who moaned as he was tasting himself. It was weird but arousing at the same time and it was a bitter taste mixed with the taste of Freddie’s lips. “You can’t come yet.”, Freddie declared. “We haven’t even showered yet. Or did you already forget about that?” John snickered and pulled Freddie into another kiss. “If I was sucking your cock you would forget things, too.” “Oh, really?” Freddie raised his eyebrows. “Will you show me, dear?”, he whispered and kissed John, this time more possesive but still passionate and gentle. John hesitated and blurted out an awkward “uhm”. “No…it’s okay. You don’t have to.”, Freddie said fast. “No, uh…I really want to it’s just that…uhm…you are so good at this and I am…I don’t know…”

Before John could continue Freddie pressed their mouths together and ground against John. “Don’t say things like that, darling. Don’t put yourself down. I would never judge you and it’s the first time giving head for both of us. I just did what I thought would feel good and somehow you actually enjoyed it and I am sure it will be the other way round as well, okay?” “Okay…”, John whispered insecure and kissed Freddie again before taking his cock into his hand and slowly stroking it.

John got down to his knees and licked from Freddie’s balls to the head of his dick just as the singer did before. Freddie moaned quietly and closed his eyes. John didn’t quite know how to start so he just closed his hand around Freddie’s erection and started wanking it while placing a row of kisses on it. With every kiss Freddie shivered a little and became more desperate. But John became more desperate as well – he wanted to know how Freddie tasted, if he tasted bitter like himself or if it would be more of a salty aroma.

With a little hesitation he closed his mouth around Freddie and instantly began to take his cock deeper into his mouth and then letting go again. Freddie placed his hands on John’s head to steady himself and moaned. “Why were you even worried? This feels so good.” John grinned and huffed against Freddie’s sensitive cock which made him moan louder than before. John noticed this and took his benefit. While taking Freddie’s cock into his mouth he started to hum a little to send vibrations to Freddie’s dick. The older man unconsciously pulled at John’s hair, but John didn’t really care – actually it was arousing him even more and so he started to touch himself while he was still working his head up and down Freddie’s shaft.

After a while John was getting very close, moaning against Freddie’s dick which brought the older man closer to his climax as well. But before one of them could actually get to their orgasm Freddie took a small step back and John let go off his dick with a popping noise. Confused John looked up. “Why did you stop?”, he moaned frustrated, but Freddie didn’t answer just yet. Instead he pulled John up again and kissed him deeply, tasting himself.

Then he got down on his knees and kissed John’s aching dick. “I want to get you off and…you know.”, he finally said. “Swallow my load?” John blushed at the words he just said kind of regreting it but Freddie just grinned and nodded giggling. Hearing the usually so quiet bassist saying something like that made him hornier.

In any other occasion he probably would’ve taken this slower, but not now. Giving head to John for the first time, on his knees, in front of him was just to much and fast he closed his lips around John. He tried to close his lips as tight as possibly without accidently letting his teeth touch and judging by John’s moans he succeeded. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”, he panted but Freddie didn’t let go. Instead he moved his head faster and softly stroked John’s balls.

It was only a matter of seconds until John pushed his nails into Freddie’s shoulders and moaned his name while thrusting forward his hips. He forced himself to keep his eyes open to see the image of his boyfriend kneeling in front of him sticking his tongue out and waiting for his load to drip onto it. It was a picture that he would think of very often when he would be alone.

Freddie had to swallow three times before the come stopped spilling out of John’s cock. It tasted bitter and kind of salty but it wasn’t bad. In fact, the taste was extremly arousing to Freddie and he definitly wanted to try this again some time. He stood up slowly and kissed John who was whining when Freddie accidently brushed against his oversensitive dick. “And?”, he asked curiously with a smirk on his lips. “You taste good.”, Freddie giggled and kissed John who closed his palm around Freddie.

“You are so perfect.”, Freddie whispered panting and pulled John closer. He buried his face between John’s neck and shoulder and felt his orgasm building up. Gently he kissed John’s neck and sucked on it to leave a hickey. “I’m gonna come.”, Freddie moaned and John returned the sucking and kissing at Freddie’s neck. “Oh god…John.”, was the last thing Freddie moaned into John’s ear before he came all over his boyfriend’s tummy.

It took him a few seconds filled with heavy panting before he came down from his high again. Slowly he kissed John and pulled him closer for a hug. “I am so in love with you.”, he whispered and his voice was filled with honesty and joy. “I am in love with you, too, Freddie.” They kissed again, this time less hungrily but more gentle. “Now I really need to take a shower.”, John chuckled who still had Freddie’s come dripping off of himself. They both laughed and finally got under the shower before eating breakfast and heading to the EMI studios.

\-----

 

It was only a few minutes before 11 am when Freddie and John got out of the car on the EMI studios parking lot. “There you are, finally. You know that our bloody appointment is at 11 am, right?”, Brian shouted towards them who was already waiting with Roger next to him. “Yeah, and now it’s 10:58 am so everything is fine, dear.” Brian glared angrily at Freddie and turned around to enter the massive building. Freddie went up to Brian and muttered something that could’ve meant sorry. Roger and John were going behind them. “Nice hickey.”, Roger teased and John blushed when he realized that Freddie left a very visible mark on him.

They had to go quite a long way to reach Ray Foster’s office and the man was obviously pissed about them being late, but that wouldn’t be the only thing he would be pissed about. After listening to the album he sighed. “To be honest, this is bullshit. It’s not what I was promised. I let you stay at the farm to work hard on a new album. Songs like Killer Queen, but not this shit. I’m in love with my car? Really? And this country song, what was it called…right, 39’. And the worst: Bohemian Rhapsody. Six minutes? Six bloody minutes? And this opera stuff?”

Freddie stood up from the small brown sofa on which they sat close to each other and interrupted the older grumpy man. “Bohemian Rhapsody is a masterpiece.” He stopped in front of Foster’s desk and leaned over. “Six minutes filled with poetry, opera and rock. A. Masterpiece.” “Bullshit. It’s too long. You can’t afford a song this long. You need the radio or elsewhise Queen will never be a thing.”

Now Roger stood up as well. “We said it’s a masterpiece and you know it. No, actually you don’t know it because you’re too blind to see how brilliant it is. Just like I’m in love with my Car.” Brian let out a deep breath. “And 39’ is good as well!”, Roger added and winked at Brian.

“You will release the album or we’ll find another studio.” “If you want to be this stubborn then go. But let me tell you noone will remember Queen by the end of the year if you go now.” Roger grinned and tipped over a glass Gin standing on Foster’s desk. The yellowish liquid ran all over his papers. “Oops.”, Roger whispered still grinning and turned around. He left the office followed by the other man.

“You need to stop snapping so easily.”, Brian hissed at him when they once again made their way through the huge building. “I thought it was funny.”, John laughed and looked at Roger happily. “It was dramatic. The perfect leaving.”, Freddie raved like the diva he was.

Outside at the parking lot the boys were standing next to Roger’s car all smoking a cigarette, except for Brian, who never thought much of it. “So what are we gonna do now?”, he asked. “Darling, don’t worry. I’ll visit a friend of mine.” Freddie was smiling wide and the others knew he had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this one i just wanted to add that this is only fiction and obviously most events are only made up and also not everything is chronologically right! ;)

It was the next day. John was in his kitchen making lunch. Freddie told him that he would come by around 2 pm. Now it was 12 pm but John was already getting ready because he was so happy and nervous to see Freddie.

He was just putting some pasta into a pot when he heard a familiar sound from the radio. Freddie put on Capital Radio in the past days and it was still on because John didn’t really care which radio station he was listening to. However, within a few seconds he realized why Freddie had put it on.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

John jumped and let out a little scream. “What the bloody hell?”, he yelled as he sprinted to the phone and dialed Freddie’s phone number. He didn’t pick up though. Then he tried to phone Brian. “Hello.”, he answered the phone. “Bri!” “John? Are you fine?” “No! I mean yes! Turn on Capital Radio RIGHT NOW!” “Why? What’s going on?” “God, Brian, do it!” “Okay okay. Wait a second.” John waited and heard Brian’s voice but this time more in the background.

“Roggie, turn on Capital Radio *muffled voice* just do it.” “Are you hearing it??” “No way! Did you do that?” “No, but I think Freddie. I tried to call him but he didn’t answer the phone so he isn’t at home. Maybe he gave them the record.” “Do you want to come over?” “I can’t I am cooking- Fuck!”

John dropped the phone and ran to the stove where the water was boiling over. He heard a muffled voice again as he used a towel to remove the water from the stove. Then he went back to the phone. “Sorry, my food was boiling over. Do you and Rog want to come over I think I made too much anyway.” “Yeah, that’s good. We’ll be there in ten minutes or something.” “Fine, see you later.”

The door bell rang when John was putting spaghetti on everyone’s plate. “Hey, come in. Food is ready.” “Hey, Deaky.”, Roger said and hugged his taller friend. Brian handed him a bottle of wine. “We have something to celebrate!”, he declared laughing. “You can start to eat already, I’ll just try and phone Freddie again.”

The phone rang a few times but the singer didn’t answer it. John sat down at the table and the boys ate their lunch. “It’s so good, wow.” “I bought it myself.”, John said grinning. “Did Freddie say anything to you about the song?” “No…I mean he changed the radio station to Capital Radio so I guess he planned this and he also said that he would come by around 2 pm.” “By the way.”, Roger started, a single noodle still hanging out of his mouth. “Rog.”, Brian warned him and handed him a napkin. Roger rolled his eyes but mumbled sorry. “Do you and Freddie live together now?” “No, not really. I mean he still has his cats and the piano at his place, but we’re staying at each others place all the time.” Brian cleared his throat. “Well, we were thinking that we actually could move in togheter. The time at Rockfield Studios was amazing and as a band it would be practically.” “Yeah I would love to move in with you, let’s wait for Freddie and ask him as well.”

While Brian did the dishes – which he insisted on – John and Roger were having a beer when Freddie finally knocked on the door. John jumped up and tore open the door. “Freddie!”, he screamed happily and hugged his boyfriend. “Did you do that?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, he answered playfully. Then Roger came up behind John. “Fred, did you get Bohemian Rhapsody into radio?” “Hey, Roger, nice to see you, too.” Freddie stepped into the room and waved at Brian. “And yes my lovies. Kenny Everett played Bohemian Rhapsody after I gave the single to him.”

The men cheared and group hugged. “How did you do that?”, John asked. “Charisma.” Freddie grinned at John and pulled him closer. “I missed you today.” Softly he planted a kiss on his lips. Roger grinned at Brian who found the scene in front of him very cute. “Should we go?”, Brian asked. John turned away from Freddie and blushed. “No, no, no. Actually, Freddie, we wanted to ask you something.” The singer raised his eyebrows. “We really enjoyed the time at Rockfield Studios and want to move in together.” “That’d be great!”, Freddie agreed.

The men spent their afternoon celebrating the success and emptying the bottle of wine when Roger and Brian finally left around 6 pm. John and Freddie weren’t exactly happy about them leaving but they were definitly happy about having some time together. The last week consisted of planning the upcoming tour – the album was released even though EMI refused to release Bohemian Rhapsody as a single (until now). In one week they would already have the first shows in England, then Japan.

Due to their quite busy schedule Freddie and John didn’t do anything but making out since their last time. “I missed you so much.”, Freddie panted, placing kisses from John’s lips down to his neck. John giggled. “I missed you, too.” They were a little tipsy from the wine but they weren’t drunk yet. Freddie directed John to the red sofa standing in the middle of John’s living room where he pulled off John’s shirt and got down to his nipples. Freddie skillfully pinned John down while nibbling and kissing them. John whined quietly and pushed his hips up in order to get some friction on his hard dick.

“Patience.”, Freddie whispered and got up again to kiss John deeply. Their lips parted and they looked deep into each others eyes. “You are so handsome, it’s unbelievable.” “Stop it, Freddie. You are even prettier.”, John giggled but Freddie shook his head and kissed him again. “I want you so bad.”, the older man whisperd in between kisses. “I am right here.”, John answered in a sexy tone.

Freddie smirked and got down on him. On the way down he kissed his chest, his tummy and then the part right above his pants. He undid his pants and pushed them down. Through the fabric of his briefs he placed kisses all over his hard member which made John groan.

When he pushed them down as well John’s cock sprang free and Freddie smiled at his boyfriend for some sort of permission. Their eyes locked and John sighed “Please, go on.” Without hesitation, Freddie swirled his tongue around John’s cock before closing his lips around it. John moaned quietly when Freddie started to move his head up and down. Encouragingly, he put his hands into the singers hair.

After a while Freddie let go off John’s dick and came up again to kiss John. Tasting himself was weird but it made the bassist even more aroused. “You taste so good I could do this all day long.” John chuckled. “I like that idea.” They kissed again. “But now it’s my turn.”

With those words John shifted Freddie around to pin him down. “God, you’re so perfect.”, he whispered while sitting on his lap and looking down on him. Freddie took his hands into his own and kissed them. “You’re perfect too, Deaky.” John leaned forward and they kissed once again, but this time slower but just as passionate as before.

John sat up again and pulled Freddie with him to remove his shirt. Then he pushed him down again and opened his pants. “You’re so big, I still can’t believe it.”, he said and Freddie bit his lip before John started to suck his cock. He was so good at doing this. Bopping his head up and down and taking Freddie’s throbbing dick with his oh so innocent sweet mouth.

“You’re so good I won’t last very long.”, panted Freddie but John didn’t stop. Instead he started humming against his boyfriend’s dick. The vibrations sent Freddie closer to his climax until he felt the familiar feeling building up inside of him. “Please stop, John or I’ll come in your mouth.” Again John didn’t stop, he took Freddie even deeper into his mouth and with that he pushed him over the edge.

He came, legs shivering and deep moans. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”, Freddie said when John came up again coughing a little. “No it’s okay.”, he said smirking. “I wanted to taste you.” Freddie was relieved and smiled as well now. “Did you like it, dear?” “Yes.”, he answered biting his lip.

“Now let’s get you off as well.”, the singer said while putting his fist around John’s cock and kissing his neck. “You’re so pretty. So wonderful.”, he whispered and started stroking the hard member in his hand. “You’re so hard, will you come for me?” John nodded eagerly as his cock was twitching at those words. “Fuck.”, he moaned when Freddie increased the pace.

After a few minutes John started panting heavier and Freddie knew he was close. “Keep going, that’s good.”, he praised the bassist. With a muffled moan John came into Freddie’s hand who fast grabbed a tissue from the box standing on the couch table to clean himself.

The two men cuddled together until John giggled relieved. “That was so good, Fred.” He pulled the older man closer and burried his face happily into his chest. “Yes, it was, darling. You liked the praise, didn’t you?”, he grinned. John nodded and giggled again. “It was hot…I don’t know why.” “But sucking my dick like that was hot as well.” John blushed a little and then kissed Freddie.

“Today was a great day.”, John said after a while. “I still can’t believe that Borhap was on the radio and in less than one week our tour starts!” “We will do great things, darling.” They kissed and decided to watch a film while snuggling on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one will be longer aaaand it'll be a maylor centered chapter!!!1!  
> also if you haven't read the first work of this series i recommend to read it bc the next chapter will contain quite many references to that  
> as always, feel free to leave comments and ofc kudos ;) <33

**Author's Note:**

> as always; i would love to receive reviews so feel free to leave comments! :)


End file.
